Brad Armstrong
|names=Arachniman B.A. Badstreet Buzzkill Brad Armstrong Candyman Dos Hombres Fantasia Freedom Fighter Mr. R Armstrong's Avenger |height= |weight= |birth_date= |death_date= |birth_place=Marietta, Georgia |death_place=Kennesaw, Georgia |children=1 |resides= |billed= |trainer=Bob Armstrong |debut=1980 |retired= |}} Robert Bradley "Brad" James (June 15, 1962 – November 1, 2012) was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Brad Armstrong. He is best known for his appearances with the promotion World Championship Wrestling in the 1990s. He was the son of wrestler Bob Armstrong and brother to professional wrestlers Steve, Scott and Brian. Career National Wrestling Alliance and World Championship Wrestling (1980–1995) Brad Armstrong started out in the National Wrestling Alliance's Gulf Coast territory, Southeastern Championship Wrestling in July 1980 at the age of 18. He was a face, or good guy, due to his good looks and superb wrestling ability. He feuded with Jerry Stubbs and Tom Prichard during his stay there and won the NWA United States Junior Heavyweight Championship there. Armstrong moved to the NWA's Georgia territory, Georgia Championship Wrestling, in 1984, where he feuded with Tom McCartney, Ted DiBiase alongside his father Bob and "White Lightning" Tim Horner. Armstrong took great advantage of a mix of technical wrestling and explosive speed in his style. Armstrong held the NWA National Tag Team Championship twice that year, once with his father, and once with Horner. All three returned to Southeastern Championship Wrestling in 1985, before eventually joining the NWA's Mid-Atlantic territory, Jim Crockett Promotions, in late 1986. Armstrong feuded with Jimmy Garvin, locked horns with the Four Horsemen, and teamed with both his father and Horner at various times. In 1986, Brad went on his first tour of Japan for All Japan Pro Wrestling, to take part in a tournament to determine the first World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Brad made it to finals, but lost the match and the title to Hiro Saito on July 31. Armstrong then moved to Cowboy Bill Watt's Mid-South Wrestling, Universal Wrestling Federation, in 1986 where he won The North American Heavyweight Championship from Ernie Ladd in 1986 and losing it to Ted DiBiase a month later. In early 1987,Brad reunited with Tim Horner forming an exciting tag team known as "The Lightning Express, winning the UWF Tag Team Championship from future superstars Sting and Rick Steiner. They then feuded with the "Sheepherders," later known as The Bushwhackers, Butch Miller and Luke Williams, to whom they eventually lost their belts. The Lightning Express then went back to Jim Crockett Promotions (which became World Championship Wrestling in November 1988) after the UWF was bought out by Crockett, but were not pushed, and Horner left for the WWF in late 1988. Armstrong bounced between singles wrestling, temporary tag teams, and sorting out personal issues for much of the next few years. In April 1991, the Fabulous Freebirds began speaking of a third member named Fantasia, who debuted at SuperBrawl I on May 29 to help the Freebirds capture the vacant WCW United States Tag Team Titles from the Young Pistols. Armstrong, under a mask and covered in black feathers, would quickly have his name changed to Badstreet (the name was changed to prevent legal action from Disney). The three Freebirds then won the WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship, while Hayes and Garvin held the WCW United States Tag Team Championship. Armstrong never revealed his Badstreet identity on television. As a result, he was able to interfere on behalf of both sides during the Freebirds' win over the Young Pistols for the vacant U.S. Tag Team Championship at SuperBrawl I, firstly as himself on behalf of the Pistols (who included his brother Steve) then later as Fantasia on behalf of the Freebirds, all within the space of the same title match. In September 1991, Armstrong began to tour Japan with New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he would tour Japan with ten times between 1991 and 1996. Later that year, Armstrong was given another masked gimmick, Arachniman, who bore such a strong resemblance to Spider-Man that Marvel Comics threatened legal action, causing WCW to quickly drop the character. On July 5, 1992, Armstrong won the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (also known as the second incarnation of the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship and the first incarnation of the WCW Cruiserweight Championship), by defeating Scotty Flamingo. He soon injured his knee during a tour of Japan in a match against The Great Muta in Sapporo, and was stripped of the title at the Clash of the Champions two months later. He returned weeks later, and remained with the company until early 1995. Smoky Mountain Wrestling and United States Wrestling Association (1995–1996) In June 1995, Armstrong joined Smoky Mountain Wrestling. By August, he'd split his time between SMW in Knoxville and United States Wrestling Association in Memphis. Armstrong won both The USWA Heavyweight Championship (defeating Billy Jack Haynes on August 4, but lost it back to Haynes on August 7) and the SMW Heavyweight Championship three times (defeating Buddy Landel on August 12, losing it to Terry Gordy on October 20, regained it from Gordy on November 23, losing it to Tommy Rich on November 25, regained it on November 27, and lost it to Jerry Lawler on December 26) during his stay. After SMW folded in November 1995, Armstrong wrestled regularly for the USWA until February 1996 when he returned to WCW. In December 1995, he toured Europe for Otto Wanz's Catch Wrestling Association, losing a CWA World Middleweight Championship match to champion Fit Finlay in the tenth round. Return to World Championship Wrestling (1996–2000) Armstrong eventually returned to WCW in February 1996. At Slamboree, Armstrong unsuccessfully challenged Dean Malenko for the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship, despite a highly technical match, before leaving in November 1996 to tour with New Japan Pro Wrestling. Upon his return to WCW in the summer of 1997, Brad had developed a heel turn, changing his look, sporting short hair and a goatee, and had developed a bad attitude and mean streak. By the end of the year, he developed a string of losses, which he claimed was blamed by the "Armstrong Curse". In 1999, he was repackaged as "B.A.", a member of The No Limit Soldiers stable. After the group disbanded, he embarked on a feud against Berlyn, who attacked Armstrong's brother Scott and badmouthed the United States of America. The feud ran through Halloween Havoc, where Armstrong defeated Berlyn. After Halloween Havoc, Vince Russo forced Armstrong to find a gimmick. He was later given the gimmick of "Buzzkill", a takeoff of his brother Brian's gimmick, Road Dogg. As "Buzzkill," Armstrong used an entrance theme similar to the one used by the New Age Outlaws in the WWF. The gimmick was less successful due to fans feeling it an imitation of the Road Dogg persona, as well as a lack of awareness that the two were brothers. He injured his knee in March 2000 in an accident backstage at a WCW Saturday Night taping, where Armstrong got run over by Juventud Guerrera and Psicosis, severely injuring his knee. After going through knee surgery, his WCW contract expired in 2001, and he left the business for a couple years, until returning to the independent circuit in 2003. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006–2012) On September 12, 2006, Armstrong signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and began wrestling at ECW brand house shows and acting as a trainer to the younger members of the roster. In December, around the time rumors of ECW color commentator Tazz leaving the company began to circulate, Armstrong began to make sporadic appearances as a "guest commentator" on the brand. The three-man booth, originally for a single match on the December 19 episode before expanding to a full show on January 9, did not last and Armstrong resumed his role as a producer. While working as a producer for WWE, Armstrong continued to wrestle for various independent promotions in the Southeast. At the same time, Armstrong worked at a health store in Marietta and volunteered at Shiloh Hills Christian School in Kennesaw, performing various functions including serving as field trip monitor and assisting with car duty on campus. Death On November 1, 2012, Armstrong was found dead in his Kennesaw, Georgia home, after seeing his physician the previous week for an undisclosed medical issue. His former tag team partner and best friend Tim Horner speculated that Armstrong died from a heart attack. Armstrong was survived by his parents, brothers, his wife Lori Spranz (whom he married on October 17, 1998) and his daughter Jillian (born 2001). Eulogizing Armstrong, Jim Ross described him as "one of the more talented in ring performers I've ever worked with...one of the most underrated all-time greats ever in the business." In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Russian legsweep, sometimes while applying a three-quarter facelock *'Signature moves' **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Drop toe-hold **Leg-feed enzuigiri **Plancha **Scoop slam **Sunset flip, sometimes from the top rope **Three left-handed jabs followed by a right-handed punch **Slingshot crossbody **Arm drag, followed by a armbar *'Managers' **Diamond Dallas Page **Big Daddy Dink *'Entrance themes' **"Daddy, Brother, Love, Little Boy (The Electric Drill Song)" by Mr. Big (NJPW) **"Born in the U.S.A." by Bruce Springsteen (SMW/USWA) Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Global Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Terry Allen *'Exodus Wrestling' **Exodus Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA National Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bob Armstrong (1) and Tim Horner (1) *'Mid-South Wrestling Association' **Mid-South North American Championship (1 time) **UWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tim Horner *'NWA Rocky Top' **NWA Rocky Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ricky Morton *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **MACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ricky Morton *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rookie of the Year (1982) **PWI ranked him #'270' out of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southeastern Continental Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Bob Armstrong (3), Scott Armstrong (1), and The Shadow (Norvell Austin) (1) **NWA Southeastern United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 time) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Tennessee Mountain Wrestling' **TMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scott Armstrong *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Hayes and Jimmy Garvin *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Most Underrated Wrestler (1987) **Rookie of the Year (1981) tied with Brad Rheingans Luchas de Apuestas record Refrences Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:AJPW Roster Category:NJPW Roster